Hit a beat
by silentwolf1234
Summary: Hinata and Neji are going to a Performing Arts school, and they just want to be normal. But how can they when your an enemy list and the best dancers in the school? On top of that the teachers lov when you sing, and they want u to, ALL THE TIME!1st story
1. Prolog: Power Twins

**Me: Hai! Yeah, MY FIRST NARUTO STORY :) Sorry, but i'm only using the rookie 9, all senseis, Pervey sage, Orchimaru, and Sai, and the Hokaga at present and the last Hokaga.. NO FLAME PLEASE! But, i'll take ideas and other stuff to make the story better :)**

**Hinata: S-S-Silentwolf1234 doesn't own N-N-Naruto…**

**Sasuke: Or any of the songs she uses...**

**Neji: Enjoy :)**

**Pro-log: Power Twins**

"Happy Birthday, Hanabi-sama!" Hyuuga Neji and Hinata cried to there little cousin. The newly 6-year old smiles up at the twins, both 13.

Hyuga Neji was older by a minute and 18 seconds. Tall, pale skin, silver eyes. And long brown hair that he tied into a bow, 1/2 an inch from the bottom. Hyuga Hinata was younger by a minute and 18 seconds. Her head reached Neji's shoulders, same pale skin, same silver eyes but her hair was a nice navy blue, short-ish. It ended below her shoulders.

"Sing me a song please? Hinata-sama? Neji-sama?" The 6 year old begged, everyone in the Hyuga clan knew that these 2 were pefect singers. Alone they were perfect, both voices so beautiful in their own way. Yet, together they were flaw-less. Hinata's smoth high voice, mixed with Neji's flowing deep voice was just not describeable.

"A-Alright..." Hinata stuttered as Neji brought out his guitar.

"We wrote a speical song for you." Neji smiled. He noded and begain strumming.

"Once in awhile I act like a child to feel like a kid again.  
It gets like a prison in the body I'm living in.  
Cause everyones watching and quick to start talking, Im losing my innocence.  
Wish I were a little girl without the weight of the world..." Hinata begain shyly, letting her small voice linger on the air, her brother's voice folowing.

"And when its the end,  
Our lives will make sense  
Well love, well bend, lets play pretend.." He sang, lingering slightly.

"member the times we had soda for wine and we got by on graditude?  
The worst they could do to you was check your attitude.  
Yeah, when fights were for fun, we had water in guns,  
in a place we could call our own.  
How we lost hold of home I guess Ill never know..." Hinata sang, letting her voice pour into the love filled room.

"It would be nice to start over again,  
before we were men  
Id give, Id bend, lets play pretend..." Neji sang once again, closing his eyes and struming contently.

"And when its the end,  
Our lives will make sense  
Well love, well bend, lets play pretend..."

"It's not going to be long before were all gone with nothing to show for them.  
Stop taking lives, come on let's all grow up again... "

The twins harmonized that last part. Everyone was clapping, some were even crying. Hanabi ran up and hugged them and laughed...

About an hour later the twins could be found in the room they shared, already writing new songs. They smiled and looked at thier work and smiled at the perfect harmony Neji came up with and the dance moves Hinata created. This is how it went, all summer. Untill school started...

**ME:...Well that was kinda...short. Oh well**...

**Neji: That song was called 'Pretend' by lights. If you want to hear the song, just go to youtube.**

**Hinata: H-Hai! A-And please review b-beloved readers. *Smiles***

**Sasuke: Yeah...*Weeping*. That was a great song...*Sniff***

**Me/Neji:...Yeah... **

**Me: Well just to keep yalls happy i uploaded chapter one :)**


	2. Chapter one: Welcome to school!

**Me: See? Whata did I tell yalls? Another cuz that chapter waz tooooo short. ENJOY :)**

**Sasuke: Do i show up in this chapter?**

**Me: Sasuke-kun how many times do we have to go through this?...JUST SHUT UP AND READ THE FREAKING STORY YOU BAKA!**

**Sasuke:...hun...**

**Me: WHY YOU!**

**Neji: Calm down, Yami-chan.**

**Me: O-Okay, N-Neji-kun...*Blushes***

**Sasuke: Yet your HIS FAN GIRL? WTF?**

**Neji: See Uchiha-san, that just proves i'm better them you!**

**Sasuke: Whatever...**

**Inner Me: Don't worry Sasuke-kun, your like my brother *Smiles* Plus i LOVE Garra-kun way more then you, but Neji comes a close second.**

**Chapter One: Welome to school**

Hinata slowly woke up, the sunlight skiming the surface of her eyes. She smiled slowly, ruffling her hair as she woke up. Hinata looked at the bed across from hers.

Neji was already up, he had made his bed and a moment later he came out of his 'private area' of the room. He was wearing a black sweater, slightly unbottoned with a red pollo underneath. Red half gloves and black jeans and matching shoes. "Good morning, Hinata-imouto." Neji said, smiling.

"Good m-m-morning, Neji-ni-san..." Hinata yawned.

"You'd better get ready or school, we only have an hour." Neji explained gentlly.

"A-Alright...i-i-i'll only be a m-minute." Hinata smiled and walked to her 'private area' a few minute minutes later she came out and smiled, she matched Neji. In her hair she had two small bows attached to her head, making small pig tails, but her hair was still down. A red coller shirt with black lining and bottons. Black shorts and red knee socks and black boots.

"BREAKFEST IS READY! NOW GET YOUR BUTS DOWN HERE BEFORE I GO AND GET YOU!" Haishi called, forcefully. The twins gasped and ran down the stairs and bowed respectivly. But Haishi just laughed, and patted them on the head. "I'm just kidding, but have a nice day at your new school. Hey, and lock up, i need to get to work." And with that, he left. The twins ate quickly and left, locking the door.

"L-Let's g-go Neji-ni-san." Hinata siled and the two walked to school, hands interwinded with eachoher.

**~Hidden Leaf High~**

"Hey did you hear? We're getting NEW students." A girl with brown hair in two buns smierked.

"Yeah...i just hope...they don't...fall...for Sakura-baka's tricks..." A boy with red hair sighed.

"She's to trouble-some" Another teen yawned. His head like a pine apple.

"Well, we'll just have to get to get to them first, Shikamru-kun, Gaara-kun, you with me?" The girl asked.

"Hai, Tenten-chan." They agreed.

"Is t-this i-it, N-Neji-ni-san?" Hinata asked, her hand still in his.

"Hai, i think so.." Neji questioned and looked around. Tenten, Garra, and Shikmaru nodded and walked over.

"Hi, i'm Tenten, are you guys the 2 new students?" She asked, with a warm smile.

"Hai, i'm Neji and this is Hinata." Hinata waved shyly.

"Cool, this is Shikamaru-kun and Gaara-kun." Tenten pointed.

"Hey man." Shikamaru yawned and Gaara just noded.

"Please, you guys are our friends, Neji-kun and Hinata-chan." Neji smiled. The 5 smiled at eachother untill the bell began to ring.

"We...should...get to...class." Gaara spoke calmly and everyone walked toured the main building. A second minutes of quiet was broken by Shikamaru asking:

"Oh, um are you guys like going out, cuz you're holding hands and everything."

"No, Hinata is my imouto/twin." Neji smiled and Hinata noded.

"Oh! Thats adorable! Hinata-chan, Gaara-kun and I siblings to! You will just love Temari-chan and Kankuro-kun!" Tenten cried happily as the walked into the building.

"We have to go to the principal's office, we'll catch up with you later." Neji said and they parted ways.

**~Principal's Office~**

"Tsunade-sama, the two new ones are here."

"Alright send them in." The blonde smiled as the twins came in, hands not parting since they left the house. "Hyuga Neji and Hyuga Hinata, is it? It's great to have you as a part of our school, have you met anyone nice?" She asked.

"A-Ano...Tenten-chan, G-Gaara-kun and S-S-Shikamaru-kun..." Hinata stuttered.

"Ah, they're good kids. I see you are very close to eachother." Tsunade said, seeing as they never left each other's side.

"Hai," Neji nodded, "Would it be alright..."

"...If you were in all of each other's classes and placed with Tenten, Gaara and Shikamaru?" She finished and Neji smiled and laughed. "Hai, that can be arranged. Oh, did i mention? This is a Performing arts school. You are expected to act, sing, draw, and dance. But we'll also teach math, science, all that junk." Tsunade said as she handed them papers with there pireods, locker number and combo.

"R-Really? T-That sounds s-s-so fun." Hinata giggled, making the blonde smile.

"Aren't you just adorable! Oh..hehe about the singing..." Tsunade smierked.

"Hai? What about it?" Neji asked.

"Well...let's just let your experience at Hidden Leaf High tell you about the singing..." She laughed. The twins looked confused, but shook it off. The blonde then clapped her hands. "Alright! Off to class, come any time you need."

"Arigoto..." Neji said as he and Hinata bowed and left the room. Tsunade smiled.

**~Some Hallway~**

"A-Alright, w-we have...d-dance class n-next." Hinata noded . She and Neji were now walking in a sea of kids.

"Are...you...guys...lost?" A voice asked. Hinata and Neji turned around and smiled at Gaara and Shikamaru.

"Hai...dance class next."

"Oh, I have that...and so does...TenTen-chan. I'll...take you there, see you later...Shikamaru-kun." Gaara said and they seprated.

"Arigoto, Gaara-kun." Neji said as they walked down the hallway to the class room.

**Me: Hai! Done please review! Till next time:)**


	3. Chapter two: It's ON!

**Me: Chapter 2! :) Enjoy.**

**Gaara:...Doesn't own Naruto...**

**~Dance Class~**

Gaara openned the door and let them in. The class room or dance room was really big with mirrored walls and bars on the back wall. There was also a large stario in the back left corrner. They set there stuff and followed Gaara.

"Hey...Tenten-chan." Gaara greeted. Tenten smiled.

"Alright, you're here early, i want to fill you guys on who's who." Tenten said and pointed at the door. The three watched. A boy with brown spikey hair, tan skin and red marks on his face walked in, a little white dog sat on his head.

"That's Inuzuka Kiba, he's my brother. He's great really he is. But, he's kinda loud and reakless. That little cute dog is Akamaru." Tenten smiled and Kiba came over.

"Hey sis, whatz up?" Kiba asked and looked at his sister, then at Neji and Hinata. "They the newbies i've heard about?" He asked.

"Hai, this Neji-kun and Hinata-chan." Tentem said and pointed.

"Rawf!" Akamaru cried and jumped on the floor.

Then a girl with pink hair and a boy with blue hair walked in. The girl in all pink happy as a botton and the boy just frowning. "Than's Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke-san's a good friend, but i haven't talked to him in years. And Sakura-baka is a slut, she's always trying to get some guy with her and she takes advantage of people. So watch out..." Tenten warned. As the pink head walked over, shaking her hips.

"Hey, are you guys like the new kids?" Sakura asked and winked at Neji. Who put on a face of disgust. Hinata just glared. Neji squeezed her hand tighter.

"Hai, what of it?" Neji sneered, causing Tenten to smierk.

"..well...gosh..." Sakura pouted.

"Just get out of here, Slutura-baka." Tenten said and pushed her away

"Make me, loser." Sakura cried.

"And who isss this ugly witch?" Sakura asked and looked at Hinata.

"A-Ano..." Hinata snifed and hid behind Neji.

"This is my ittle sister, Hyuga Hinata." Neji said, his byakugan activated. Sakura flinched and twiched, he was really tough looking.

"Well, for Hyuga, you dispoint me. Pasty skin, split ends..." Sakura begain.

"Will you just shut up?" Kiba cried.

"Teme boy, no, and thiers nothing you can do about..."

"Get out of here baka! Your not wanted here!" Everyone was shouting and yelling and Hinata felt cold tears down her face, so with her free hand...

"Hit!" Hinata cried and hit Sakura in the kneck. The pink head stopped talking and fell to the ground. Everyone looked at Hinata in wonder, how in the world this shy little girl HIT the most popular girl in school. "G-Gomen...s-she was g-getting o-o-on my nerves..." She apolgized and blushed. But they all clapped. But stopped when Sasuke came over and looked at Sakura. He sighed and picked her up, carried her to the other side of the room.

Tenten started to fake cry happily and said. "You two...i'm so...oh gosh...proud." Tenten cried and Kiba and Garra nodded.

"Don't aplogize, Hinata-imouto, she was out of line anyways." Neji calmed her.

"A-Alright..." Hinata flustered. The door suddenly openned. A women with beautiful black and shiny red eyes walked in.

"Hello, i'm Kurenai. I'm your teacher, for this class." She smiled happily. Hinata and Neji looked around the room. "Alright, partner up.."

Everyone did as told. Neji and hinata, Kiba and some girl that walked in late named Temari, Tenten and Garra, and Sasuke and Sakura.

"Oh, i see we have to new students. Would you like to tell somthing about youselfs?" Kurenai asked.

"Ano, I'm Huyga Neji and this is Hyuga Hinata, my twin and little sister. We used to be home schooled...untill now." Neji explained.

"W-We like A-Anime and M-Manga, talking with friends, singing and d-d-dancing." Hinata finished and everyone nodded there head in aprovel, except Sakura.

"You both like dancing and singing? That's good. Because in this school-" She paused and winked. "-we enchourage singing at anytime of day, even class. So, really if you burst out singing..."

"Woooahhh yeahhhhh!" Tenten sang with a smoth tone to enphiszie on Kurenai's point.

"We'd support it!" She smiled.

"Well, that's just beautiful!" Sakura stormed and everyone looked at her...

_'This is gonna end bad...'_ Hinata and Neji thought, suddenly some blonde kid started to play a cord on his gutair. Everyone nodded and Sasuke walked up next to Sakura. Neji the same with Hinata. Tenten, Kiba, Gaara, and some other kids who didn't like Sakura stood behind them. Suddenly Sakura snapped her fingers and her posi walked up behind them. They glared untill...

"**Drums**!" Tenten cried and from somewhere you could hear Kiba playing drums. "**Little guitar please**!" Gaara and the blonde kid started playing there gutairs. "**1,2,3,4**!"

"**I hope your ready for the time of your life. Just look at me i'll put a glim in your eye! Buckle Up im gonna take you for a ride**." Neji sang, glaring at Sasuke. She then looked at Hinata for support. Hinata nodded.

"**Let's go we got you going get in the vibe! ****Everybody put your hands to your skies! ****Buckle Up I'm gonna take you take you high!" **Hinata sang, getting up Sakura's face. Everyone froze then:

**Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got! ****Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not****! La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock! ****It's on, it's on, it's on... ****Get crazy, crazy, crazy; take it over the top! ****'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock! ****Rock it, rock it, rock it dance till we drop...****It's on, it's on, it's on!"** Everyone sang and ran out of the dance room, looking to recruit more people.

"Singing wars!" Tenten cried as she openned to every door in the building, telling kids to join, she then found Shikmaru and some other friends and chaced after hinata and Neji.

**"Okay now, are you ready? ****One, two one, two, three, four!"** Kiba sang, Hinata and Sakura glared at each other.

**"Showstoppin' when I step in the place. Before it's done, you're gonna beg me to stay. Get on board, come on; let's ride the wave!" **Sakura glared and did her signature hair flip. A girl with blonde hair stood behind her. She danced by shaking her hips and flaunting her...

"**Let's go, let's go we just do what we do. ****Watch me break and pop, i'll blast it for you! ****You wanna rock like us! Cause we're never second place!" **Hinata sang and dance with graceful ballerina moves but with hip-hop moves. She and her 'crew' in perfect sic.

**"You ready?" **Neji sang. Everyone had run to the theature, kids in the crowd and on stage dancing, challenging eachother.

**Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got! ****Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not****! La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock! ****It's on, it's on, it's on... ****Get crazy, crazy, crazy; take it over the top! ****'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock! ****Rock it, rock it, rock it dance till we drop...****It's on, it's on, it's on!" **Everyone sang. Hinata smiled, Kiba was on drums, Gaara and Shikamaru were on gutairs. She and Neji were head singers and Tenten was a head dancer.

**"Okay now, are you ready? ****Come on, o****ne, two, o****ne, two, three!"**

**"The-the-the-there is no competition, ****hat's why we're in the number one position. ****Your crew can't hang with us! ****Man, we're too dangerous!**  
**Ain't got the style or the stamina!" **Neji sang, some boy dancing with him. Doing backflips and such. "**Just doin' my thing."**

**Get hooked on my swing. ****Rockin' the place, droppin' the bass. ****Makin' all the girls sing, ****Yeah, we make the bells ring." **Sasuke sang, glaring at Neji.

**"It's on, it's on." **Everyone sang.

**"Drums!" **Tenten cried. Kiba went all out. **"Yeah" **The blonde kid then went and played "**A little guitar, please! ****One, two, three, four!"**

Gaara and Shikamaru versed 2 girls.

**"Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got! ****Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not****! La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock! ****It's on, it's on, it's on... ****Get crazy, crazy, crazy; take it over the top! ****'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock! ****Rock it, rock it, rock it dance till we drop...****It's on, it's on, it's on!" **All the boys sang then froze and alooked at the girls

**"Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got! ****Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not****! La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock! ****It's on, it's on, it's on... ****Get crazy, crazy, crazy; take it over the top! ****'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock! ****Rock it, rock it, rock it dance till we drop...****It's on, it's on, it's on!"**

**"One, two**  
**One, two, three, four**  
**It's on!" **Everyone abruply stopped and smiled, they all began to cheer.

"Where did that come from, Hinata-imouto?" Neji asked.

"I-I, don' know, b-but that f-f-felt g-great!" Hinata cried and hugged her brother.

"YOU TWO ARE SOOOOO AWSOME!" Tenten cried and hugged them Gaara, Kiba and Shikamaru did as well.

"You sicked ME!" Sakura cried and walked away with Sasuke.

"Don't mind them, she can't admit you guys are like the new best!" Tenten smiled as they walked away.

"W-We h-h-have taijutsu, n-n-next." Hinata said.

"THEN LET US GO, HINATA MY PANDA FRIEND!" Kiba yelled and dragged the blushing Hyuga, confused Neji, happy Tenten and a tired Shikamaru and Gaara.


	4. Chapter four: Konchi Showdown!

**Me: OMG Thanks hinata-fan2 and Haru for reviewing :)**

**Haku: Yami-imouto doesn't own Naruto.**

**Me: AYYYYYYEEE! Haku-ni-san :)**

**Haku: Hey little sis.**

**Neji: He's your brother.**

**Me: Hai, Hai, HAI!**

Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, TenTen, Gaara and Hinata walked to the gym. Teachers congratulated them left and right, the twins had made a name for themselves. "Hai, Hinata-panda, you guys were great!" Kiba cried. After they had changed into the gym uniform. White shirt with really short green shorts. Hinata thought the teachers here were pervs.

"Hinata-panda?" TenTen questioned.

"Hai!" He smiled.

"Here's the...*Yawn*...gym" Shikamaru yawned. So the six walked in.

"HELLO YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" A man with weird black hair and bushy eye-brows yelled. TenTen, Gaara, Kiba, and Gaara just said hi. Neji twitched a little bit but Hinata started crying and stumbled forward only to trip.

"Hinata-chan!" Gaara cried and tried to catch her to no avail. Hinata eyes closed, waiting for the impact of the floor...but in never came.

"Are you alright?" A soft yet strong voice asked. Hinata looked up; this person had soft brown eyes, peach skin, and long-ish black hair. Hinata's eyes widened and she started to blush.

_'Oh, my gosh. This person is so flawless. He's...i hope it's a male. Because..." _Hinata blushed

"Haku-kun, is she alright?" TenTen asked.

_'Haku, that's great. He's a boy. He's just so handsome...and...Oh."_

"Utsukushii, are you alright?" Haku asked a small tint on his cheeks.

"I-I-I-I'm a-a-a-a-alright." She flustered.

"That's great, I'm Hiroshi Haku. What's you name?" Haku asked.

"H-Hyuga H-Hinata..." Hinata stuttered and looked at the ground.

"Ah, Hinata-panda, met Haku-kun the flirt." Kiba laughed.

"Aww, but there just sooo cute!" TenTen cried.

"I don't care, if he's just being nice, he shouldn't be touching her like that!" Neji barked as Hinata and Haku approached them. As Haku laid his eyes on Neji he bowed. "What is he doing?" Neji asked.

"Haku-kun, studies the Hyuga way of fighting. He really looks up to you, he even declared you as his hero when we were in 7th grade." Shikamaru laughed. Neji then smiled and looked at TenTen.

'I like him." Neji smiled. TenTen smirked and pushed him.

"YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! IT'S TIME FOR FIGHTING SO YOU CAN PROVE YOUR YOUTHFULNESS!" The weird man from before yelled. "FIRST MATCH! HARUNO SAKURA VS HYUGA HINATA!" Hinata froze but then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"But that slut in her place, Hina-chan." Haku said and everyone nodded their heads. Hinata blushed.

And so the day that Huyga Hinata fell, and hard, for Hiroshi Haku.

Hinata walked out to meet a smirking Sakura."Well if it isn't the ugly witch." Sakura laughed.

"Alright, you may use weapons and justu, START!" Gai cried.

"Shadow clone justu!" Sakura cried.

"Byakugan..." Hinata muttered. 10 Sakura's stood in a circle. They all laughed and glared.

"You think you're so great don't you? Well, let me and my clones prove you wrong." Sakura laughed and she and her jumped in the air, Hinata kept her Hyuga pose. "TAKE THIS!" They cried and a rein of Kuna fell, target: Hinata.

Hinata closed her eyes, the kunai an inch from her then she yelled: "8 TRIGRAMS PROTECTION!" Her arms moved gracefully, not letting the weapons touch her. They moved fast and soon all the kunai were gone. She glared at Sakura then vanished.

"Where did that rat go?" Sakura yelled! She then looked up and saw Hinata above her.

"M-MY T-T-TURN!" Hinata yelled and did hand sighs. "I-ICE STYLE, I-I-ICE SPEARS!" She yelled and Sakura glared.

"HAI! GO HINATA-PANDA!" KIBA YELLED. Shikamaru and Gaara just stood wide eyed at the shy girl, TenTen, Kiba and Neji cheered, and Haku just looked with in amazement. Thousands of tiny spears of ice formed in the air, Hinata then pointed at Sakura and they shifted position and flung themselves at the pink hair.

"GO HINA-CHAN!" Haku cried before the spears flew at Sakura. They made a million little cuts and brazes, blood slowly dripped from her cuts.

"YOU BAKA!" Sakura yelled and Hinata landed. Sakura ran at her with a punch. Hinata gasped and Sakura smiled.

"CHA! BARAGE!" She yelled, her one fist delivering a series of painful punches. Hinata was blown backwards. "BEAT DOWN!" Sakura yelled and kicked Hinata in to the sky. Sakura cackled as Hinata hit the floor, blood leached from her mouth.

"Hinata-imouto!" Neji cried.

"Hinata-chan!" Everyone else yelled. Hinata slowly got up, but when she was on her hands and knees, Sakura kicked her. Hinata was forced back, as she was quick. She then stood up and regained her Hyuga pose.

"AAHHHH!" Sakura yelled and ran at Hinata, 2 long blades in her hand. A clone held one and she held another. Hinata looked for a weak point. "TAKE THIS YOU WITCH!"

There was a clash of metal but….

…

Everyone gasped. Hinata had her arms crossed, hands on the handles of the swords. Sakura and her clone were frozen, the blade to their necks.

_'No one moves that fast…'_ Sakura thought. Hinata then looked up, staring into the crowd.

Neji smiled, his sister was actually ticked off, she had only gotten ticked off twice in her life. Hinata then looked at Sakura and with an eerie voice she said:

"Don't move, or I'll kill you…"

TenTen raised an eyebrow. "What's up with Hinata-chan, she's acting really weird."

"Hinata-imouto has…a…special gift, let's call it. Her alter ego, her ice spirit." Neji said, then looked at TenTen with a i-really-don't-want-to-talk-about-it look.

Sakura couldn't move. "G-Give u-u-up, now." Hinata commanded.

"Don't think you've won…" Sakura hissed. Then, with one swift movement, Sakura was hit into the air then:

"Hyuga special: 8 trigrams, 2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 PALMS!" Hinata yelled, Sakura was then kicked across the room. "I just think I won…" Hinata glared and Sakura didn't get up.

"HYUGA HINATA WINS IN ALL HER YOUTHFULNESS!" Gai cried.

"YEAH, HINATA-PANDA!" Kiba yelled as she stumbled back to the group.

"You did great, Hinata-chan!" Tenten cried and hugged the Hyuga.

"Wow, Hinata-chan, 'Don't move, or I'll kill you..' Where did that come from? You were acting just like Gaara-kun right there." Shikamaru mocked.

"G-Gomen…I d-d-don't know w-w-what c-c-came over me…" Hinata stuttered. Hinata then turned to Gaara and smiled, Gaara just nodded his head.

"Hina-chan, where did you learn to use the ice spears justu?" Haku asked.

"W-Well, i-I was b-b-born in the l-land of s-s-snow. W-W-While my d-d-dad was o-on a- business t-t-trip. S-So I was t-trained there." Hinata answered. Haku just nodded and hugged her.

"AWWWWW!" Everyone cried. Hinata blushed, Haku had a small tint on his cheeks.

"Lunch timeee!" Tenten sang and they all went to lunch.

**Me: Hey, I forgot to mention in the last chapter, the song was It's on :)**

**Haku: I'm tired… **

**Neji: Review please **


	5. Chapter five:Sasuke's free from the pink

**Me: Hey I'm back with chapter 5 :)**

**Gaara: Yami-chan doesn't own Naruto**

**Neji: OON TO THE STORY!**

Hinata kept her head low as they walked into the café. Gaara, Shikamaru, Tenten, Kiba, Neji, Haku and she had gone out to eat instead of eating in the school. "Hey, Hinata-chan and Neji-kun, we're going to introduce you guys to some of our friends!" Tenten cried. They approached a table with a lot of kids sitting and chatting...

"Hey everyone!" Kiba cried. Everyone waved or said hey. "Everyone, these are the two newbies, Hinata-chan and Neji-kun."

"HINATA-SAMA, NEJI-SAMA!" A girl cried and hugged them. She had short black hair, it looked pretty much looked Hinata's except it was in a high pony-tail. She had the same pale eyes and peach skin as Neji.

"Yami-sama?" Neji asked and looked at his cousin.

"I haven't seen you guys in ages." Yami cried and pulled away. Then tripped over...nothing.

"Alright, save the family reunion for later. Get to know the people you don't know." Tenten cried. "Alright, everyone! Let's introduce ourselves to the newbies!"

"I'm Kin." A girl with black hair and black eyes smiled.

"Hello, nice to meet you, i'm Temari." A girl with blonde hair in four ponytails said. "I'm Gaara's sister."

A boy with pale skin and long black hair nodded in there direction. "I'm Orchimaru." The boy said.(Okay, Okay. I'm sorry but i had to use kid Orchimaru, he was to CUTE! Just picture as a little kid:)

"I'm Choji." A boy with brown hair light tan skin smiled nicely.

Then a boy with a weird black hair cut stood up. "I AM ROCK-LEE. HELLO YOUTHFUL HINATA-CHAN AND NEJI-KUN." He smiled. Hinata then looked at a boy with pale skin and short back hair, she frowned and walked up to him.

"A-A-Are y-y-you asleep?" She asked. The boy didn't move for a minute then said:

"Yes I am." He didn't even open his eyes. Suddenly Tenten came out of no where. She put her arm around Sai and started to violently swing side.

"OH COME ON, SAI! DON'T BE A LONNER!" Tenten cried and stopped shaking Sai, who was in a daze.

"Way to be, sis!" Kiba cried."Did you know Sai is a great dancer in anything!" Sai the twiched.

"Well, that's pretty much the whole gang, except for Shino and Kankuro. You'll meet them later." Shikamaru yawned.

"Hey, where's Gaara-kun?" Tenten asked and everyone looked around. Gaara and Yami were in line to get lunch. "Wow, they're smart..."

After lunch everyone walked back to school, Hinata smiled and started to hum.

"OOOhh..." She sang and everyone stopped to listen. Hinata looked at Orchimaru, he looked so sad...

"Well sing!" Kin smiled. Hinata smiled and looked at everyone. A small breeze fluttered through her hair.

**"**_**Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces fast and I'm home bound..." **_Everyone started to dance walk.

"**Staring blankly ahead, just making my way. Making my way, through the crowd" **Hinata sang. She then did a tiny flip jump. Only too be caught by Orchimaru. Thee he started to spin, With Hinata still in his arms.****

"And I need you, and I miss you, and now I wonder..." He put her down, and led her by the hand. He then spun her into a surprised Gaara's arms. The red head just stared blankly for a second. Then led her by hand, giving her to Shikamaru. The pine apple head yawned, but smirked. He spun her then Hinata started to run. ****

"If I could fall; into the sky. Do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles, if I could just see you. Tonight..." Hinata made a funny face, she skipped down the street. Her group following right behind. They were a block from school.****

"It's always times like these when I think of you. And I wonder if you ever think of me?" Hinata asked and made a funny face at Choji. The boy put his chips and started to dance next Hinata, they then skipped in a circle.****

"Cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong, living in your precious memories." The group danced into the school. Everyone looked at the happy group. Sakura came to see what all the cheering was. She pushed her way through the crowd, pulling a very ticked of Sasuke. When she saw Hinata and her friends, she screamed.

"**Cause I need you and I miss you and now I wonder..." **She ran up to Sai, he then caught her waist and lifted her up a little bit as she did a grand jump, her legs in a perfect line. They stopped and he tilled her back, Hinata the pretended she had fainted, putting her arm on her forehead. She was stood up. Hinata started to do turns. Sai spun her from her waist. Everyone cheered.  
**  
"If I could fall; into the sky. Do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you...Tonight!"** Hinata walked to Lee. He happily took her by the hand and led in a circle as she gracefully walked.****

"And I, I don't want to let you know. I, I drown in your memory. I, I don't want to let this go. I, I don't..." Kiba caught her and smiled. He whisked her away in a set of awesome moves.****

"Sasuke-kun, do something about this!" Sakura screeched. Sasuke just glared, he was sick of this girl. "SASUKE-KUN! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? I'M YOUR GIRL FRIEND!" Sasuke looked at her with a confused look.

"No, you're not." He said simply and left her. He started to run, finally free of that...pink. Sasuke waved/ran to Tenten. "Tenten-chan!" He called. Tenten looked up.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I wanna be friends, with you...with everyone again. Being popular isn't all that's cracked up to be anyway." He said and opened his arms for a hug. Tenten willingly gave him one.

"It's nice to have you back." She smiled. "HEY EVERYONE, SASUKE-KUN'S BACK WITH US!" Tenten cried and everyone cheered.

"**Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces passed and I'm home bound..." **Hinata repeated. Tenten, Yami, Kin, and Temari stood behind Hinata. They started to 'model walk' across the lawn. All the teachers came out to see what was keeping everyone from class; even Tsunade came out to see. But when she saw Hinata singing, she smiled and cheered.

"**Staring blankly ahead, just making my way. Making my way through the crowd..." **Hinata sang. She danced toured Neji. They did a lot of fun moves that they came up with. ****

"And I need you, and I miss you, and now I wonder..." Hinata then walked to Haku. She blushed and he took her hand. She did a lot of turns as Haku spun her.****

"If I could fall; into the sky. Do you think time would pass us by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles, if I could just see you. Tonight..." Hinata sung in a low voice, everyone cheered. She caught sight of Sasuke and looked at him. He also looked at her. The crowd made a long path way, the two slowly started to walk tours each other. Speeding up with each step.

"**If I could fall; into the sky. Do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles, if I could just see you. If i can just hold you..." **Hinata sang as she ran. Sasuke ran to, when they met in the middle, they did a beautiful lift. Hinata held her last note Sasuke then through her in the air. Hinata did a spiral and he caught her again.

" **Tonight..." **She sang. Looking into Sasuke's eyes as he put her down. Everyone clapped. All Hinata's friends came and they did a group hug. All the teachers to. But sadly, it was time to go home. And today was Friday, so that meant tomorrow was Saturday. Everyone decided to meet at the new karaoke place down town.

Hinata and Neji smiled at each other. They loved here..**  
**

**Me: Sappy ending that song was 'Thousand miles'**

**Neji" Till next time :)**


End file.
